LWL Global Internet Championship
The '''LWL Global Internet Championship '''was a professional wreslting world television championship created and promoted by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for the LWL brand. It was one of 3 tertiary championships for WHEI's roster, alongside the WHEI European Championship on the Raw brand, Hardcore Championship on the SmackDown brand. The final champion was Killian Dain in his first reign. The title was created in season 2 as a way to even out the championships after the cruiserweight title brought the number of titles on Raw to 5. General Manager Stephanie Hudson-Lytle decided on the name when her husband Ironman suggested she make herself a World Television Championship like the ones WCW and ECW used to have. She liked the idea but changed the name to fit the fact they weren't actually on TV. Despite this the title serves the same basic function as a Television championship and is regarded as such among the roster. Despite bearing the LWL name the title is currently assigned to the SmackDown brand due to the champion Strowman being drafted to SmackDown during the season 3 draft. During Season 4, due to burn out, Ironman and Shernia decided to reboot WHEI. Instead of simply retiring the brand and championships like all the others, they decided to unify them with the Raw championships. Since Sherania will be taking over that brand starting in Season 5. On August 10, 2019 at Rain Of Blood (2019) WHEI European Champion Killian Dain defeated Global Internet Champion Marty Scurll to unify the two titles. Retiring the Global Internet Championship in the process. History Creation The championship was created in season 3 following the reintroduction in real life of the brand split and the introduction of a new cruiserweight championship on the Raw brand. The name was chosen as a play on the old world television championships of WCW and ECW while serving the same function. Initial tournament To crown the first champion a 16 man tournament was scheduled with the finals taking place at the Firework Factory pay per view that July. The initial plan was to have Xerios vs. William Afton in the finals, with the bracket lined up that way. However due to the non predetermined nature of the Universe Mode things didn't quite work out that way. With Afton being eliminated in the first round and Xerios in the second. War Hawks member Robert wound up winning the tournament and would go on to hold it into season 3. Championship belt design Season 1 When the title was introduced in season 2 it looked vastly different from the other titles on the roster. For one it had a red strap with strange designs on it. The centerplate was circular with a fire red color to it, with the green LWL logo on at the top and a globe in the middle. It had Internet Champion splashed across the globe in different colors. The side plates were rectangles with the logos of Facebook, Twitter, and Youtube on them as well as a trollface for good measure. The plates were also the colors of the logos in a lighter tone so they matched. Season 2 In season two the title got an update, the strap was now green to match the brand, while the trollface was placed on the centerplate with a rage face. The centerplate itself was now a globe with "Global Internet" in light font with a red and green background respectively over the glove, and Champion in normal font toward the bottom. The side plates were now in the shape of a shield, and the trollface had been replaced by the reddit logo. Brand designation Reigns External links Category:Championships Category:LWL Category:Tertiary Championships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3